Talk:Joseph Stalin
Articles like this worry me that we will eventually have to break up historical figures into multiple articles. This fucker is LONG. TR 22:05, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Only because the Joe Steele section goes on forever. ::Indeed, but only because much happens in ten pages of story. TR 04:12, 3 February 2009 (UTC) By the way, was there a reason you didn't have him in the Dictators categories? I went ahead and added him but we can roll it back if there's a really pressing reason. Turtle Fan 02:26, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::No reason. Probably just forgot. TR 04:12, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::EDIT, actually, no, he was indeed in dictators. Hard to see with everything else. TR 04:14, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::Ah. I thought dictators was done. Turtle Fan 04:28, 3 February 2009 (UTC) I wonder why the anon felt the need to remove the RftF section but leave the others. RftF is perhaps the least counterfactual of all of them, or at least comes in second behind MwIH. Turtle Fan 19:08, October 1, 2009 (UTC) All right, Gladiator too. Hmm--Noticing they do go in that order--and I seem to recall us deciding we were going to run an experiment with this article involving ordering sections for people who appear in many stories from their most nearly-OTL versions to their least. Turtle Fan 19:10, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that's sort of what I did. TR 19:46, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::In TG he did everything the same and it's only the way he's remembered that's changed--which doesn't make sense, since the POD is post-destalinization and it's the upsurgence of nationalism in post-Soviet Russia, to replace communism, that's led to his recent rehabilitation. In MwIH everything's the same up through the end of the war and then he deals with the German resistance exactly as you would expect him to, unlike the American leadership. In RftF the war ends early and he moves on from there. In WW it ends even earlier when it's called off on account of alien invasion. (I would think that, if the anon took issue with the former, he wouldn't want to leave the latter be, either.) HW and ItPoME might be moved up ahead of WW if we're still doing that. In TL-191 his life is fundamentally different, and in JS, even more dramatically so. Turtle Fan 02:45, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::What I sort of did was go from most recent POD to oldest, except for JS, which actually has a POD after 191, but, as you pointed out, is fundamentally different. ItPoMe Probably needs to go ahead of HW, anyway. Actually, HW is a wild card at the moment. With Japan on the attack, things could go...well, they could. Stop laughing, I'm serious. TR 03:57, October 2, 2009 (UTC) If I went too far with OTL comments about Stalin's legacy, go ahead and revert. That issue plays a minor role in both The Gladiator and The Valley-Westside War, so it seemed worth addressing here. TR 19:47, March 13, 2010 (UTC)